


Wilted | Snufmin Sickfic

by Bigboy_Riki (Bigboy_riki), GalacticSoda (Bigboy_riki)



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Care, M/M, Moomins, Moomintroll taking care of sick Snufkin, Sick Character, Snufkin - Freeform, Snufkin just wants to be left alone, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has a Tail, Sweet, baby you're dying please let him help you-, moomintroll - Freeform, snufmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigboy_riki/pseuds/Bigboy_Riki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigboy_riki/pseuds/GalacticSoda
Summary: After noticing how awful and sickly Snufkin looks, Moomintroll gets worried about his dear friend, but Snufkin assures him that he's fine. It's clear that something's wrong whenever Snufkin can't even stand on his own.(Previously called "Snufkin Isn't Well")
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snufmin - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is cliche and has been done but I can't help myself-  
> (Edit: I swear I clicked multiple chapters sorry to any early readers who didn't know there were more coming!)

Moomin sat on the bridge by the Moominhouse, tail occasionally giving a wag excitedly when he would hear any rustling in the bushes. However, he would be disappointed to see that Snufkin was not here yet. He sighed, setting down his now droopy pink flower he'd wanted to give to Snufkin. That boy may be late a lot for things, but never for fishing. Snufkin loved to fish! Moomintroll sighed again, one of his big, dramatic sighs that he does when he's upset, but then his ear twitched when he heard something, and he straightened up. It was coughing, and the rustling of leaves. He watched curiously as his friend stepped out of the underbrush a ways away. 

" _Snufkin!_ " Moomintroll waved. "I mean... Ahh... Snufkin. How goes you, friend?"

Snufkin watched him and chuckled, walking over calmly and sitting beside him. "Hello, Moomintroll." He nodded lowering his fishing rod to fiddle with the hook.

"I- _Snufkin??_ " Moomin's eyes widened as he got a closer look at his friend, who's cheeks were not their usual soft pink color, but a dark red, and his skin looked very pale.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry for being late, it's not like me to sleep in." Snufkin casted his line, then turned to cough into his elbow a few times before smiling tiredly at Moomintroll. "Apologies, I won't let it happen again."

"No, no, that's alright Snufkin. But- are _you_ alright though?" Moomin frowned cocking his head.

"Hm? Why, of course Moomintroll, why wouldn't I be?" Snufkin chuckled and looked out at where his bobber floated at the water's shimmering surface.

"You look terrible! Or! Well! Not- you look handsome and great as always! But- I mean- you, ah, you look sick, my friend, are you running a fever?" Moomin reached up to touch Snufkin's forehead, but Snufkin smacked his hand away lightly. 

"Oh, don't be silly Moomintroll, I've never been sick nor run a fever since I was a little one." Snufkin shook his head. "I must just be tired is all. But it's nothing to worry about."

"Oh... Well, if you're sure. Oh, I brought you this!" Moomin held out his wilted flower. "It, well- it wilted a bit, sorry, but I thought it would make a nice addition to your hat."

Snufkin looked at it and smiled. "It is lovely. Thank you, Moomintroll." He sat his rod down beside him and took the flower, happily examining it, but then he grunted suddenly, dropping it and gripping his stomach and he closed his eyes tightly. The flower fluttered through the air before landing in the river and floating on.

" _Snuf!!_ " Moomin quickly wrapped his arm around him. "What is it, what's wrong? Are you hurting?" He looked very worried.

Snufkin grunted once more, then pulled away. "Ngh- I'm fine Moomintroll I- oh, no. I lost your flower." Snufkin watched sadly as it floated down the stream, keeping his arm snaked around his stomach.

"It's okay, Snuf, don't worry about it. What was that for, does your stomach hurt? You're holding it funny." Moomintroll tried to touch Snufkin's head again, but was met with the same little slap as before. 

"I told you, I'm fine. I just want to fish is all. Unless you don't want to?" Snufkin cocked a brow

"Hm? Oh, no no, I'd love to fish with you, I really would. " Moomin nodded. "Just- please do tell me if something is wrong, Snufkin."

"Yes." Snufkin nodded.

The pair fished for a while, not getting any bites at all. They'd been in silence, but Moomin found his gaze travel to Snufkin, as he always likes to admire how handsome his dear companion is, but Moomin furrowed his brows when he noticed how dull Snufkin's eyes were, and how dark the circles were around them. They were almost squinted, and Moomin recognized that expression from when Papa got migraines sometimes. Is that sweat too? But it's a cool day, how could one be sweaty? Moomintroll narrowed his eyes, then snatched Snufkin's hat off.

"Agh?!" Snufkin looked up at Moomin, who stood up. "Hey, what's that for, give me my hat back, Moomintroll." He huffed and held out his hand.

" _No!_ I will not return your hat until you let me feel your head, you look sick as a wet dog in the snow." Moomintroll huffed back.

Snufkin narrowed his eyes, his hair an awful mess. "Hm. Fine." He sat his rod down again, tail flicking irritably as he grabbed the rail to struggle to his feet with a grunt before standing in front of Moomintroll with his arms crossed. "Well?"

Moomin reached to press the back of his hand to the other's forehead, and he jumped in surprise. "Snufkin, you're burning up!"

"What? No, that wouldn't make sense, it's awfully cold out here." Snufkin snatched his hat back and put it on. Just then, his rod started scooting away, going for the edge. He gasped, jumping forward and leaning down, but he gasped and fell to his knees with a hiss of pain, grabbing his pole on the way down so it wouldn't slide off, while his hat did fall, but onto the bridge luckily.

"Goodness!!" Moomin quickly put an arm around Snufkin again, his other hand grabbing the pole for him. "Snufkin, it's not cold outside, nor hot. You're burning up, you're cold, you're sweating, you look terribly tired, there's no denying that you're sick." Moomin pulled him up to his feet, keeping an arm around the small of his back. 

"Hmm. Perhaps you're right." Snufkin blinked hard, then tried to pull away. "I suppose I will just go back to my tent and re-"

"No, absolutely not! You'll be going nowhere but inside our house in your condition, Snuf."

Snufkin knit his brows, looking upset and somehow sicker than before. " _Please,_ Moomintroll, I-I must go."

"No, there will be none of that." Moomintroll quickly grabbed Snufkin's hat, leaving his pole by the bridge leaned against a bush. He lead Snufkin on towards his house. "You can barely walk on your own, I'm not letting you be alone in that dirty old tent." 

Snufkin sighed, glancing to the side. "But...I like my tent..." He blinked hard, shaking his head.

"I know you do, but it might rain later too, and- Snuf? Snufkin?" Moomin gasped as Snufkin fell into him, going out cold. "Oh dear, oh dear- this isn't good at all! Mama!! Mama!!" Moomintroll scooped up Snufkin and ran inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin wakes up in Moomintroll's home, feeling even worse than before, and he must agree to stay until he feels better

Snufkin's eyes shot wide open and he sat up quickly, but immediately regretted it when he was greeted with a pain to his stomach, which made him grunt a bit. He blinked, looking around with wide eyes to find himself in the living room of the Moominhouse, laid on the couch with blankets and pillows all around him. He furrowed his brows in confusion, not really sure why he was here. He rubbed his eyes, kicking the blanket off and grabbing his hat from the back of the couch, going to stand.

"Snufkin! You're awake!" Moomintroll yelled as he ran in, causing Snufkin to jump with a shriek and shush him.

"Calm down, Moomintroll, I am awake, yes. But why wasn't I?" Snufkin stiffened up as he stood, hurting all over, but not wanting to show it. 

"You- didn't exactly pass out I don't think? But you just slipped into a strange tiredness earlier, and I carried you inside because I was worried!" Moomintroll hurried over to press his paw to Snufkin's forehead. "You're still burning to, friend."

"I'm thankful for your help, Moomintroll, but I really must get back to my camp, I don't want to bother you more than I have." Snufkin turned and went straight for the door.

Moomintroll gasped and followed him, rambling. "But- Snuf! You can't just go outside when you're sick, you could get worse! It could rain, or chill, or-or you could get attacked by a wild animal or-" Snufkin grabbed the door handle and shook his head with a soft chuckle, starting to tease Moomin for his worrying, but he was interrupted by a hiccup, which caused his eyes to widen. He quickly flung the door open and ran to the edge of the porch, leaning against the rail and throwing up into the bushes.

Moomintroll watched him with wide eyes, mouth agape. "I'm!!! Going- I'm going to get water yes, stay there, definitely! Um!!" He turned and quickly ran in to get Snufkin a glass of water. When he ran out, Snufkin was leaning against the rail with his hat pulled over his face in embarrassment. He coughed some from under it. 

"I'm sorry, Moomintroll... That was unpleasant for us both, I assume..." Snufkin said quietly.

"What? No, Snuf, no don't apologize, you're sick, you can't help it! And- I don't mind. Come here." Moomin wrapped his arm around him and lead him to one of the chairs that were on the porch. "Just drink this, and feel better, alright?"

"Mm." Snufkin took a little sip of the water, his hand shaking a little. "I should really go, I finally admit that I am sick and I'd-I'd hate to spread it your family... And I'd hate to throw up in your lovely home or something." He frowned. 

"That's not a problem at all Snufkin! You need to be taken care of when you're sick, or you'll get even worse! Please, I'm encouraging you to stay here and we can feed you and give you medicine and you'll be better in no time! I'm sure it's some silly old bug like the flu, any way." Moomintroll gently put his paw on Snufkin's little hand.

"Hmm. I. I suppose I will stay a while longer, maybe. Until I feel well enough to go back." Snufkin took another little sip of the water. 

"Great!! I mean- I'm glad you agree, I'll make sure you're better in no time!" Moomin hugged him, causing the slightly smaller creature to stir irritably.

"No, I'll get you sick, Moomintroll, cut that out-" Snufkin pushed him away, his already sickly red cheeks flushing more. Moomintroll giggled.

"Come on, to bed with you, you can sleep in my room, my bed is very soft! I'll have momma make you soup and anything you'd like, and she'll find grandmother's potion book to make you better!" Moomin grabbed Snufkin's hand and lead him back inside, helping him up the stairs. Snufkin stared down, defeated as they went. He felt like a caged animal already. He didn't want to be inside, he wanted to explore Hattifattener island for a few days, and maybe even bring his dear Moomintroll along with him, but those plans will have to be on hold.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, momma, it has to be perfect, okay?" Moomintroll said anxiously, getting up on his toes to look at the soup she was cooking curiously.

"Yes dear, I believe I know how to make soup." Moominmama chuckled and petted his back. "I will definitely make sure it is extra special for our guest, love, now why don't you go bring him another glass of water? I can hear his coughing from down here."

Sure enough, there were some distant coughs from upstairs.

"Oh, you're right momma, of course!" Moomintroll quickly ran to the sink to get Snufkin a fresh glass of water with ice in it. "You should make-"

"Tea as well, yes darling, I've dealt with the flu and such things before in this family, I know how to care for it." Moominmama explained calmly, sipping a taste of the soup from the ladle.

"Right, yes." Moomintroll nodded, then quickly hurried out, slowing down when he spilled some water. 

Moomin knocked as he peaked in the cracked door to his bedroom. "Snuf?" He asked softly

Snufkin was laying in the bed sitting up, his hat off and hanging on the lamp, and he was under the covers. "Moomintroll?" Snufkin asked back, equally soft. Moomin hurried over and held out the glass.

"I've brought you some more water, friend," He kissed his forehead. "Do you feel better yet?" It had only been a couple hours, but it was worth asking.

"No, I'm sorry to say." Snufkin sighed. "If I'm being honest, I'm feeling quite awful." He took the glass with a smile. "Thank you though, my dear friend. For, um- the hospitality. And water." He sipped it.

"Ahh, yes, of course, Snufkin, it's no trouble! Momma is making you some extra special soup and tea- it will surely have you better in no time at all!" Moomin smiled

"Hmph." A familiar grumpy voice said from the hallway. "He'd best not infect me with whatever he has, don't even think about putting his tea in my pot!" Little My huffed, waddling by the doorway with her teapot.

Moomintroll narrowed his eyes "My, hush you little-"

"Oh, don't worry about her, Moomintroll." Snufkin chuckled. "She is just a little one, she doesn't yet understand her immaturity." Snufkin giggled, then coughed.

Little My ran back to the door to stick her tongue out at the two of them before running off again.

"Yes, you're right." Moomintroll sat beside Snufkin, patting his back when he fell into a coughing fit, stopping after a few moments with a hand to his stomach, whimpering before shaking his head and sighing. "Are-Are you alright, dear? I mean- Snufkin?"

"Yes. The Earth is just getting its revenge on any unfair things I may have previously done in the past, I suppose. That, or it... Could have been the beans I was given." Snufkin glanced to the side.

"Beans?" Moomintroll cocked his head.

"Yes, I was exploring the woods, and found myself feeling a bit hungry. Much to my luck, I found an old can of beans in the bushes. Now I am thinking, perhaps they were cursed." Snufkin frowned

"Snufkin?! What?? They weren't _cursed_ they must've just been far too old to eat!" Moomintroll looked at him with wide eyes.

Snufkin returned that wide eyed expression. "Oh. Oops. Well, that could explain why they tasted funny." 

Moomintroll face palmed. "Ohh, Snufkin, how ever do you get on without me in the winter?"

"I'm not sure." Snufkin coughed, then chuckled. "I suppose I don't typically eat mysterious cans of beans." He sipped his water, then leaned against Moomintroll, relaxing a bit.

"You'd best not do that again. But where are these other symptoms coming from? I don't believe old beans would make you cough, would they? I thought you had the flu."

Snufkin coughed some more. "Perhaps nature is not in my favor, and I've both flu and bean-symptoms,"

"Food poisoning, you mean." Moomintroll sighed and shook his head. "You little bug, you," he ruffled his hair softly, chuckling


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin is getting worse, and Moominmamma is here to help!

"Ohh Snufkin!~" Moomintroll sang as he walked in to his own room with a bowl of vegetable soup for Snufkin. He'd previously left Snufkin to take a nap while Mamma finished up the soup.

Snufkin had his eyes closed tightly, and had kicked the covers onto the ground. He had on a white button up that was a bit too big because it belonged to Moomin, having changed into it for the thinner material compared to his dress. He looked like a mess, his face was red, his skin was pale, his hair was all over the place, and he was sweating. He groaned, still seeming to be asleep.

"Snuf? My rose?" Moomintroll hurried over, setting the soup on the table by the bed. He pressed his hand to Snufkin's forehead, pulling it away in surprise, for Snufkin felt even hotter than before. "Oh dear, my darling, you poor thing." Moomin frowned. Snufkin stirred like a kitten in his sleep. "Snuf. Snufkin?" Moomintroll nudged the sleeping Mumrik gently.

"Hmmm..." Snufkin mumbled, eyes peaking open a little, brows furrowed. "Wha..?"

"I've brought you soup, dear." Moomintroll gently ran his paw through Snufkin's messy hair. "I do hope it helps you feel better." He leaned down to nuzzle his big nose against the side of Snufkin's head. Snufkin sighed and closed his eyes in relaxation for a moment, then opened them and pushed Moomin away, sitting up and coughing into his elbow a bunch. Moomin petted his back and then fluffed his pillow, shoving it behind him so he could sit up with some soft support rather than against the bed frame. "I wish I could take this for you, Snuf, I really do." Moomintroll frowned, putting his hand on Snufkin's cheek and petting with his thumb.

Snufkin sighed softly, his long brown tail twisting to wrap around Moomins by the bed. "Oh Moomintroll, it's alright My Dove..." Snufkin smiled tiredly up at Moomin. They both leaned in towards one another, eyes falling half lidded as they prepared to kiss, but were interrupted when the door slammed open.

"See, he's in here!!" Little My shouted, pointing to the two of them. Moomin's fur fluffed up as he jumped, and his face turned bright red. Snufkin's tail fluffed too, and he almost seemed to gag in surprise, breaking into a coughing fit again.

In entered Little My, who kept by the door with her arms crossed, as well as Snorkmaiden, Sniff, Moominmamma, and Moominpappa.

"Oh, poor dear, that coughing is terrible!" Snorkmaiden lifted her paw to her face in surprise as she walked towards the bed. Little My was grinning at the blushing boys for having caught them trying to kiss.

"I do say, that can't be fun at all!" Moominpappa put his hands on his hips.

Snufkin's eyes widened as too many people were approaching, and he suddenly seemed to crash, shrinking back into his pillow with a groan and closing his eyes, covering his face with his arm because he didn't want them all looking at him in this state.

"Poor dear, " Moominmama sat down a small bucket of water, ringing out a little cloth before gently placing it on Snufkin's head. "He must be burning up in here." She then leaned down to pick up the blanket that was on the floor and neatly fold it, setting it on the end of the bed. 

"Is he going to die? That would be terrible!" Sniff yelled

"Who brought this loud mouth in here?" Snorkmaiden huffed. "Quiet, Sniff, he's not going to die!" 

Moomintroll watched them all with wide eyes, then frowned and looked down at Snufkin worriedly, thoughts racing.

"Go on, all of you, go eat supper and then be off to bed." Moominmama shooed them away, and they all went out the door. "I prepared some nice green tea for you, dear, and though it's better to drink hot tea when you're ill, I chilled it for you in hopes of bringing you some relief since you're so hot." Moominmama gestured to a tea cup by the bowl of soup that she had Pappa carry in.

"Thank you, Moominmama." Snufkin whispered, peaking his eyes open to give her a weak smile. 

"It's no trouble at all. I've left the covers at the end of the bed, so you may use them if you so choose. Come along now Moomintroll, we'd best leave our guest to eat and rest." She put her arm around Moomin.

"A-Ah- goodnight, Snufkin, please feel better my dear." Moomintroll said softly, waving a little and turning off the lamp before Mamma led him out.

Snufkin glanced around for a moment, in the dim room, but then closed his eyes and let himself fall back into a deep sleep.


End file.
